piratesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Benjamin Barbossa
Benjamin Barbossa, also known as Ben or Benny, though more commonly referred to as the Pirate Warrior, was a legendary pirate of the Seven Seas who was incredibly adventurous and daring. After a mutiny on the Black Pearl led by his father, Hector Barbossa against Jack Sparrow and leaving him marooned. He would go on to search with his father for the treasure of Cortés in Isla de Muerta and upon on finding it falling under the Aztec curse. His father led the crew in search of all the scattered pieces of gold they frittered away, and blood to lift their terrible curse. Ten years later, the curse was lifted by Will Turner, the child of former crewman Bootstrap Bill, at which time his father was killed by his old captain, Jack Sparrow and Ben was killed by his father after protecting Elizabeth. Even death was not the end of Ben, as he was later resurrected by Tia Dalma, secretly the sea goddess Calypso in human form, he was given the Destiny to go to Tortuga and help Jack settle his debt with the fearsome Davy Jones by going after the Dead Man's Chest. After Jack was taken to Davy Jones' Locker, he joined his resurrected father in rescuing him and join up with the Brethren Court to battle against Lord Cutler Beckett, who had control over Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman. He would later sail on stranger tides during the quest for the Fountain of Youth with Jack Sparrow, contending with the notorious Blackbeard and Angelica, who forced them aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge. After the malicious Captain Salazar's ghost crew escaped from the Devil's Triangle bent on killing every pirate, Jack and Ben go on a journey to find the Trident of Poseidon and destroy it with the help of Will Turner's son, Henry Turner and his half-sister, Carina Smyth. Over the course of time, Ben became a center of intrigue as myths and legends have been told of his exploits. He has embark on a number of grand and thrilling adventures, some involving the supernatural, pirate lore, magic, and journeys in discovering hidden treasures. Personality and Traits of Benjamin Barbossa.]] A notorious and infamous pirate that was very proper due to his upbringing. He was incredibly adventurous and daring. He could be rather impractical and conceited at times, but when it comes to rescuing his friends, he was far more mature than any adult could be. Despite being heroic and charming, he could be quite cocky and somewhat quite immature. He eventually comes to put his more childlike nature aside, for the sake of protecting his family and friends. Ben had also a merciful and compassionate nature, consistently extending an offer to help even his most dangerous enemies before putting a stop to their evil deeds. However, when his patience reached its limit or his enemies were duplicitous, they received no mercy or second chances. He even exceeded capacity for righteous anger, particularly when his family and friends were threatened or at risk, and when driven by his anger, he would not hesitate to strike down those who opposed him. He showed a childlike recklessness, but always had a grand scheme behind his actions. He was willing to sacrifice himself for his family and friends or the greater good. One of the well-known things about Ben was his myth. Many tales have been told of him and such tales have made him an infamous pirate of the Seven Seas, having been known to have at least contributed to his own reputation. He also kept to the Pirate Code of the Brethren, but sometimes he was willingly to break it to save his family and friends. Ben has a unusual relationship with Jack Sparrow. He respected and admired Jack. He was also loyal to Jack willing to duel his father before being shot and killed by him after protecting Elizabeth. Like some pirate captains, Ben had a unique pirate flag. His flag was black with the dark-red skull and crossbones. Equipment and Skills Ben worn a dark brown double-breasted waistcoat, brown leather swash boots, a faded light-grey bandanna, a grey coat with black cuffs and a brown leather belt with a patinated bronze buckle. At the end of his time as a member of the Cursed Crew his shirt was dirty and faded light-blue, but after his resurrection he wore a shining white one, along with a black tricorne hat, a dark red silk waistcoat, black leather swash boots, a dark-red bandanna, a long black coat that features red linings and a black leather belt with a patinated silver buckle. Ben is highly educated and shown to speak a large number of languages. He is shown to be competent in many fields, not the least of which including combat and using guns. His preferred weapon is his sword, often using the weapon in combat. He also carries a flintlock pistol and has shown to full mastering of the weapon. He is highly athletic, able to pull off some dangerous maneuvers. Ben is able to teleport from ship to ship or to anything in the world, the ability to fly and immunity to voodoo. He could also feel danger when it is near, scry and see through the cloud in a person's mind to their past and future. His skills as a captain are also relevant, commanding his crew and ship with minimal instruction on a system based on necessity and trust. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (first appearance) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World 's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' Category:Males Category:English Category:Pirates Category:Pirate captains Category:Pirate Kings Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Destiny crew Category:Benjamin Barbossa's crew Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Brethren Court Category:Individuals with a bounty on their head Category:Lore Category:Helmsman Category:Swordmen Category:Marksmen Category:Smugglers Category:Mutineers Category:Musicians